


#KARLENA

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #KARLENA, F/F, Friends to more, Kara Lena Love, Triggers may be present, adapted story, karlena, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Fair warning, this was adapted from my highly angsty story so it has got a lot of the same at least until a certain point, so much so that it`s nearly word for word until it takes a turn away from where I made it truly angsty in the other story. this has been posted so anyone who doesnt want all the triggers from the other story can still read. but be warned there may be some triggers that i forgot to remove





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this was adapted from my highly angsty story so it has got a lot of the same at least until a certain point, so much so that it`s nearly word for word until it takes a turn away from where I made it truly angsty in the other story Warning I May Have Missed Some Triggers

Have you ever met someone where everything else around you just fell away?

 

Where everything else seemed to pale in comparison to time spent with them?

 

On Krypton when people first meet their future mates it is like this everything just falls away as if irrelevant. Kara had never expected to meet her partner. She was the last of her kind, the last daughter of Krypton. Her mate indubitably perished in the same great cataclysm as her home world. 

And yet here she stands in L-corp no less, face to face with Lena Luthor, and all she can focus on is the woman before her.

Not the crazy alien trying to start a war and assassinate the President. 

Not her sister who is chirping in her ear about an emergency downtown. 

Not even her cousin Kal who stands beside her. 

No all she can focus on is the stunningly beautiful raven haired ruby-lipped goddess in front of her who’s family just so happens to be in a blood feud with her own (not that they know that)

 

 

And so, for the next few weeks, many of the cities criminals got a free pass as Kara spent her days thinking about Lena. When she had mentioned it to Alex all Alex had been able to say was "but she`s a Luthor." 

No matter how much she might try to explain it to her sister Alex was never able to understand why Kara is so fixed on Lena. After all, she was from Earth; she had never really understood this part of Kara`s Kryptonian heritage

 

The day Kara came home crying because she had seen Lena out with another woman Alex despite her sisterly instincts crying out was relieved. If this meant that Kara could move on and away from Lena Luthor, she didn’t have to worry as much anymore. Instead, she was forced to watch as Kara closed herself off. She watched as the fire that had made Kara; Kara slowly died, sure she was good at hiding it, she managed to fool most everyone around her. James, Winn, even Hank had no idea what was happening as to them Kara, just seemed like well Kara.

But Alex she could see her sister slowly dying inside as her heart tore itself apart. The hope she had slowly dying. 

She wanted to kill Lena Luthor, but she knew the only thing keeping Kara even remotely functioning was able to fly the past or call into Lena`s office every other day and see the CEO working and safe. 

 

She tried to help she truly did; she tried being a shoulder for Kara to cry on. She tried to encourage her to move on taking her to clubs and the alien bar, trying to find Kara a way back to the bubbly young woman she once was. Instead, she was forced to watch as her sister retreated further. 

 

Eventually, she could take it no more and spoke to J`onn about it. She had been hoping as the last of the green Martians he might understand what was happening and be able to help Kara. Instead, she learned how there was nothing they could do. J`onn had met the Kryptonians before the great cataclysm, and he had heard stories of those who lost their mates, and that was when they weren’t the last of their kind.

Those stories gave Alex nightmares for weeks. 

 

She even briefly entertained the notion of going to Lena about all of this, telling her what was happening, but then she thought better. She had seen the fury Kara had when she told one of the boys in the sixth grade that Kara liked him, and she knew the fury Kara would feel at her for talking to Lena would be like comparing a flashlight to a supernova

 

When Cadmus Alex kidnapped Lena watched as Kara`s concern turned to rage turned to fury. She had Never, NEVER, feared her sister, but watching Kara realise the woman she loved had been taken by the same people who had been using kidnapped humans to create alien weapons. She saw a side to Kara she never expected to, and she watched as her sister became exactly what Cadmus feared.

 

It was ironic in its own way, by kidnapping Lena, Cadmus had created the very thing they feared the most. They had literally created their own demise.

 

When Kara finally managed to beat her way to Cadmus` HQ it was already too late, she watched as Lena was injected with a serum made of her own stolen blood. It was pure luck that Kara had taken the super suit that Winn had installed a Kryptonite neutraliser in as Kara tore through Cadmus. 

She listened to Lena`s heart beat faster and faster until it stopped. 

She felt the pain of loss tear through her very soul, and she moved through the base and spared no one, those that fought died, those that tried to flee were beaten unconscious the fury Kara felt for these people knew no bounds.

It was only when she heard Lena`s heart let out the softest of beats that she stopped, she listened, and there it was again a soft thump. 

Lena was alive! Her mate was alive! 

 

She quickly rushes back into Lena sweeping the brunette into her arms before taking off for the nearest exit. All the way back to the D.E.O. all she could keep thinking was "she`s alive, she`s alive".

 

So, preoccupied was she that she doesn’t even realise the burning sensation on her hand from where she scraped a building or the fact that the doors haven't opened. She crashes through the doors and straight into the infirmary immediately depositing Lena on one of the sunbeds. Watching with joy as the light seemed to start restoring her colour instantly.

 

Alex rushes in seeing Lena in the bed she quickly goes for the plug but Kara stops her, it`s then she sees the way Lena`s breaths are slowly growing deeper and stronger as she lies in the sunbed. Her breath is catching in her throat as she realises what this means. 

 

It doesn’t take long before the oversight committee decides to send in a 'security' team for Lena armed with Kryptonite bullets. They all lay heavily injured and with destroyed weapons as Kara kicks them straight back out the door. After that, no one dares enter the room beside Alex and J`onn. 

It doesn’t even take a day before the head of the oversight committee arrives demanding they arrest Kara and Lena. Instead, she is surprised to find the entirety of the D.E.O. moves to stand in her way. Kara had earned their respect and their friendship, and there was no way they were going to make this easy.

 

A full week later Lena wakes, in this time Kara has straight up refused to leave her side. It doesn’t matter they aren't bound under Rau, as far as she is concerned Lena is one of her people, as well as her friend and she will be damned to Daxam if she lets her go through this alone. 

 

Snapper calls several times threatening to fire her, and eventually he does, but Kara couldn’t give a single fuck. Sure she`s lost her job, but that`s hardly relevant right now, and it`s not like she won't be able to get another. 

 

When Lena wakes, it is clear to see she is struggling with the memories of before, of what her own mother did to her. It's when she asks in a shaky voice "Kara?" that Kara`s heart breaks.

She watches the formerly powerful and determined, fierce woman struggling to come to terms and all she wants to do is wrap her in her arms, so she does. Lena is soon pressed crying into Kara`s shoulder her tears soaking through Kara`s super suit. She lies there running her hand through Lena`s hair as she whispers words of comfort, it is only when she presses her lips to Lena`s crown does she feel a burning sensation over her heart as both she and Lena start developing marks.

Above Lena`s heart in a brilliant blue to match Kara`s eyes is the sigil of the house of El, and upon Kara`s own flesh sits an iridescent green L that matches Lena`s eyes.

 

Lena looks down to where the symbol lies on her chest and to where it lies on Kara`s, and she remembers the stories Lex had told her. The stories of Kal-El and Lois Lane, about why he never dared threaten Lois directly. The stories about how Kryptonians bonded for life, how a Kryptonian who had lost their bonded was the most dangerous being he could think of. 

She looks into the eyes beside her, and she sees Kara, Kara who she now realises knew, Kara who allowed her to live her life ignorant to the pain she was causing. All because Kara didn’t want to force Lena into anything. 

The tears rise again as she realises the pain that she has been causing Kara, the reason Kara has seemed so closed off, her, she did this. All she can think about is how much pain she caused and how she desperately wants to fix it, how she needs to fix it. 

She hugs Kara tightly as she practically chants "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, sorry Kara."

Kara holds her tight as she tries to calm Lena, to tell her it's not her fault, that she forgives her but all Lena does is cry harder until eventually, Kara leans down forcing Lena to look at her and says "It`s not your fault Lena, I chose not to say anything."

 

"I don’t know how you can forgive me, Kara, after everything I've done to you, you must hate me."

"never, I could never hate you Lena"

 

"but.…"

"but nothing, I love you, Lena, I know you don’t really know what that means right now, but I will always forgive you."

 

Kara`s statement makes Lena want to cry again, because she does understand, she could break Kara`s heart time and again, and the Kryptonian would always forgive her. It's this moment she decides, she will never harm Kara again. Never.

 

They are suddenly interrupted as the door slams open and the members of the oversight committee pour into the room the leader saying “Miss Luthor, you need to come with us, you're under arrest."

"under what charges" Kara demands

"stay out of this Supergirl, this is none of your business, besides the D.E.O. doesn’t need to file charges."

 

One of the flanking guard’s steps forward a pair of cuffs in hand, but he barely takes a step before Kara has used her heat vision to melt them to slag "Take one more step I dare you" Kara hisses

"now Supergirl, listen here…" the woman begins

"no, you listen, Lena is one of ** _MY_** people now, if you threaten her again I will tear you limb from bloody limb." 

the woman gulps slowly taking an unconscious step back in the face of Kara’s anger "you have 5 minutes to leave **_MY_** city or I will kick you all the way to the city limits, do I make myself clear."

The entire group lets out a collective gulp of fear. The Supergirl that they are seeing now is the same one that Lex feared encountering; it's only Lena placing a hand over Kara`s and squeezing slightly that calms her but still the group stutter a "crystal" before fleeing the room

 

It takes three more days before Alex agrees to let Lena leave the D.E.O. provided she always has someone nearby, Kara readily agrees. It is this that allows them to make it back to L-corp just as Lena`s mother is attempting to usurp the company from her daughter, thinking the serum had killed her, or at the very least left her unable to return.

Many of the board members freeze in shock as they see Lena enter the room followed by Supergirl, whom according to Lillian had killed her daughter. They were even more surprised when Kara grabbed Lillian by the collar and flew out a nearby window to go drop her off at a D.E.O. detention centre, just to Lillian's surprise she chose the one in the middle of the Arctic.

 

When Kara returns, she finds Lena chastising the board members for being so stupid, so she quickly changes back into Kara and moves to stand at the back of the room away from their prying eyes. 

 

It takes almost two days before Lena notices that Kara hasn’t left and doesn’t seem to be working and only about an hour more to coax Kara into telling her how she was fired from CatCo.

Surprisingly enough Lena calls Cat Grant directly and starts to talk to her, explaining how she was kidnapped and injured and how Kara had spent the time she wasn`t at CatCo by her bedside.

Cat was surprisingly understanding being willing to offer Kara her old job back, on the proviso CatCo. got the exclusive over what happened. Lena readily agreed and so it was that Snapper Carr arrived at L-corp not even 2 hours later and started interviewing the pair. 

 

At first, they were apprehensive, but they soon came to realise that news about the kidnapping and indeed about what was starting to form between them was going to get out sooner or later and 'better to control the narrative' as Cat would say.

 

Over the following months, they slowly started building a relationship together, things were difficult at first what with Kara being Supergirl and Lena being a C.E.O. but slowly and surely, they managed to work things out; J`onn even agreeing to take over from Kara twice a week to let her have some downtime with Lena. 

 

When Kara`s adoptive mother visited the first thing Lena got was a warm smile as she expressed how pleased she was that Kara had found someone. The next thing after Kara was safely out of earshot was a warning she would never forget.

Apparently, Alex had told her mother everything, and she wasn’t overly happy, but resolved to stay out of it if Lena didn’t break her daughter's heart.

 

About a year after they started dating Kara was kidnapped by a number of xenophobes who wanted to force Lena to hand over the Xenodetector she developed. Instead, they found themselves heavily injured and dragged to a D.E.O. black site. 

It was a week after this incident Lena asked Kara to move in. The press naturally had a field day with this and the '#Karlena' was trending for several days as they went about Kara moving in.

In these last few months, Kara had become a respected journalist in her own right covering many stories for CatCo. (just not those related to L-corp can you say conflict of interest) And had gained a small following.

That was nothing compared to the attention she gained when she moved in with Lena. Almost overnight she went from having 5 thousand followers to having over five million. It was a little scary at first, especially some of those who commented on her and Lena`s 'personal' lives. 

 

Their relationship continues to blossom over the next several years, Kara and Lena becoming the 'it' couple especially since they were both highly placed females, something that was still rare in National City. 

They attend parties and fundraisers together over the years going from fancy dinners to fun runs and still finding the time to go to little out of the way restaurants for evenings off. 

 

The day Kara finally made a promotion to Snapper`s second in command was perhaps the biggest day of her life up until that point. There was a big announcement and everything at the CatCo. annual Christmas Gala. It was this night that as Kara was on stage Lena joined her lowering down on one knee before the entire National City Press and asking Kara to marry her. It was no surprise when the news was on the front page the next morning.

 

Their wedding was about as lavish as you can imagine after all they were both very well connected in both politics and the business worlds, so it was expected. Just a few days earlier they had snuck away to a small island just off the coast away from prying eyes and held a small ceremony, just their friends and a few family present as they swore to be together under both their gods. When everything was finally said, and done, and the public wedding was over, they both left the country for a few weeks headed to Prague as J`onn and Alex both promised to take care of everything while they were gone

 

It was all over the news a few months later when Kara was spotted with a small baby bump, and less than a year later they welcomed Astra Alexandra Danvers into their family. Followed shortly by her twin brother John James Danvers.

 

The first time someone tried to kidnap the children they were 6 and had just started school, Kara had been at CatCo. Having finally taken over for Cat, giving Cat the time to go off on an around the world adventure. 

She was right in the middle of paperwork when she heard the phone ring. Alex had apparently been called by her now wife Maggie after she had been called to the school where Astra and John were. When she had got there, she found a group of kidnappers hanging from a nearby flagpole and a group of awed children nearby. 

 

When Kara heard this, it took her and Lena barely 5 minutes to make it to the school and find the kidnappers. Once they ascertained who had hired them, Lena stayed with the kids to make sure they were safe as Kara went and dragged the scumbag back all the way downtown before hanging him upside down from the flagpole in Police Plaza. After that, the kids were home-schooled for the next several years. Until Kara was satisfied, they could protect themselves.

 

The first-time Astra brought home a boy at 17 Kara went full overprotective mother on him, on the one hand, it was terrifying for the poor boy, but hilarious and satisfying for the parents.

When Astra came home, she refused to talk to Kara for a month, that was until Alex`s daughter Persephone told her about the first boyfriend she brought home when she was 14 and how Alex had stood outside with a full D.E.O. S.W.A.T. team whilst Maggie stood cleaning her sniper's rifle, that poor boy hadn't even stepped foot on the front lawn.


	2. Lena`s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same deal as before, it should be clean of major triggers, but is still an adapted story and as such may have some minor triggers

As Lena sits in her office, she can`t help but remember the beautiful reporter she had met that day when Clark Kent came to accuse her of being her brother reincarnate. Unlike Kent, Kara had seemed kind, and friendly, if a little hesitant, but as soon as Lena lay eyes on her she was a goner, and that voice, it was like water in the scorching desert.

She sat there during the interview desperately trying not to stare at Kara`s lips and even now as she sits here afterwards she is caught between the memory of Kara`s lips and her beautiful eyes. She can barely concentrate; she doesn’t know what it was about that reporter, but she can`t seem to shake the thought of her out of her mind. 

 

For weeks she works up the courage to ask Kara to dinner, she thought of all the different ways that she could ask and all the different places they could go, and the only thing that made her sad was that she couldn’t experience them all. It was until she saw Kara hugging Jimmy Olsen. 

 

Watching James and Kara hugging lights a fire in Lena that alarms her. Part of her is desperate to go over there and pull them apart, to kiss Kara with everything she has until Kara is a melted pile of goo in her arms, until Kara is her melted pile of goo. 

But another part the part of her that is the calm and collected CEO screams at her not to, to leave before she embarrasses herself. She struggles for a few minutes but eventually her self-preservation wins out, and she flees CatCo.

 

It is days later when she finds herself in a bar downtown, and she has been solidly drinking for several hours, if asked she will say it is because she had a stressful week at work, but the truth is that she can't get thoughts of Kara out of her head. 

 

No matter what she does or where she goes she can't get the thoughts of the blonde haired blue eyed woman out of her head, and so it is when one of the women at the bar starts chatting her up she goes along where ordinarily she might have refused. Anything to get the thoughts out of her head

And yet when she next sees Kara all the work she put into repressing her feelings, all that time and effort trying to find something else, anything else to distract her from the forbidden fruit in front of her is for nought. She once again finds herself staring at Kara`s lips looking at how soft they are and dreaming about how they would taste, about the sounds Kara would make as she kisses her, about the marks she would leave on that perfect neck.

 

She works days and spends nights going from bed to bed, she never sleeps, she barely eats; she won't let herself slow down; she will never slow down, because that’s when the thoughts of Kara appear.

 

When she is kidnapped by Cadmus, by her own Mother, she fights like a caged animal, because that is what she has become, no matter what they do to her she never stops fighting, she is glad for those many self-defence lessons she had taken over the years. By the time they manage to re-subdue her several of the guards are sporting major injuries and if it hadn't have been for that damn cyborg she might have escaped

She is experimented on for days, as they try to turn her into a weapon. Even through all that pain and suffering, none of it compares to the knowledge that she might never see Kara again. That she may never get to hold her in her arms, never get to tell her how she feels; and so when her mother injects her with the serum, she fights. She fights with every last bit of strength In her body. She can feel the blazing pain through her body as the serum eats away at her flesh, but she fights it. In the distance, she can hear the crashing and smashing as someone beats their way through the facility and she fights just a little harder knowing someone is coming to rescue her, that she is this close to being able to see her love again, to being able to tell Kara she loves her.

 

She feels her heart stop and feels the blackness begin bleeding in, but as she lies there, a single thought runs through her head, "not now, I'm so close, not now." 

She focuses on the thoughts of Kara,   
Her smile.  
Her laugh.  
The way she would eat a dozen pot-stickers before she could finish a piece of pizza.  
Everything she has come to love about the woman.

And just as the blackness bleeds into her vision, and she feels the tumble towards nothingness she feels it, 

'thump.'

and her heart starts beating again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always i would love to know what you think


End file.
